(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a spline apparatus.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Screen frames, screen spline and related devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,546, 5,345,662, 6,279,644 and 6,945,305.